


Под несчастливой звездой

by Katrinos



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Томас, парень пролил горячий кофе на тебя. <br/>– Он мог бы вытащить нож и вонзить мне его в грудь. Я бы все равно считал его горячим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под несчастливой звездой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star-Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472878) by [traceylane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceylane/pseuds/traceylane). 



> Громаднейшее спасибо за беттинг lпрекрасной Halisa aka NaVi

Минхо вообще-то наплевать на кофе.

Как правило, он вставал каждое утро, добавлял ложку или две кофе в кружку с теплой водой из-под крана и пил даже не размешав. В последний раз, когда он так сделал, у Ньюта чуть не случился сердечный приступ, и с тех пор Минхо не разрешали делать «кофе», никогда больше.

И значит, это Ньют был виноват в том, что Минхо только что пролил больше половины своего двойного эспрессо на парня с темно-каштановыми волосами, широкими плечами и длинными ресницами. Прямо на его рубашку, которая облепляла своего хозяина так, что Минхо совсем не должен был на это отвлекаться, потому что он буквально искупал парня в _дымящемся горячем кофе_. 

Минхо хотел извиниться, но единственное, что он сказал было: «Ох ё!..». 

Секунду, или две, или тысячу – точно сказать Минхо не мог – они просто смотрели друг на друга, открыв рты.

– Ох ё!.. – повторил Минхо снова, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучу, хотя ему понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чтобы поставить свой стаканчик, схватить горсть салфеток с прилавка и начать яростно вытирать чужую мокрую испорченную рубашку.

– Черт, чувак, я очень, _очень_ извиняюсь, черт…

– Все… Все в порядке…

– Черт, ничего подобного….

– Нет, правда, – проговорил парень, обхватив запястья Минхо и отпустив, только когда Минхо взглянул на него. – Все нормально.

Минхо почувствовал, как покраснел, и заверил сам себя, что все только из-за того, что он долбанный придурок, а не потому что этот парень ему улыбнулся.

– Это была не самая любимая рубашка, – пошутил он, но Минхо не рассмеялся.

Поэтому, прочистив горло, парень представился:

– Я Томас, – и неуверенно протянул руку.

Минхо уставился на нее, словно та могла убить прикосновением, но решил, что стоит вести себя повежливей. Выбросив салфетки, он пожал руку.

– Эм… Минхо.

– Приятно познакомиться, Минхо.

– Точно все в порядке? – не унимался Минхо, и Томас рассмеялся.

Но тут из толпы раздался голос:

– Эй, Минхо! Ты куда… Вот _блин_.

Они обернулись и увидели, как Ньют появился словно из ниоткуда с округлившимися глазами и ладонью, прикрывающей рот, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Минхо держится за руки с каким-то парнем, стоящем в луже кофе. 

– Я… Мне пора идти, – проговорил Минхо, быстро отходя и хватая Ньюта за руку. Еще он подумал, что все было словно в дурацком фильме. – Мне правда очень жаль, – крикнул он, обернувшись на полпути к выходу. 

И Томас ошарашенно помахал ему _на прощание_. 

– Кто это был? Что случилось? – закидал вопросами Ньют, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние и Минхо прекратил тащить его за собой.

– Вот во что я вляпался, позволив тебе привести меня в эту треклятую хипстерскую кофейню, где нужно самому закрывать крышкой свой бокал, _черт_.

Ньют смеялся еще где-то полчаса.

– Он не мог быть _настолько_ горячим.

– Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Он _был_. 

Тереза и Томас, отправившись по делам, остановились у ближайшего к ее квартире магазина, чтобы найти поздравительную открытку для Бренды.

– Ты бы видела его руки, черт побери, – продолжил Томас, проводя ладонью по лицу и вздыхая.

Тереза неодобрительно хмыкнула, рассматривая баночку холодного чая.

– Томас, парень пролил горячий кофе на тебя.

– Он мог бы вытащить нож и вонзить мне его в грудь. Я бы все равно считал его горячим.

– О боже! – закатив глаза, проговорила Тереза и положила банку в корзинку.

Томас отвернулся к полкам и улыбнулся. Они тихо переговаривались, проходя мимо полок с хлопьями, как вдруг Томас застыл. 

Потому что, как ни странно и невозможно это было, он подумал, что услышал знакомые голоса, доносившиеся из-за угла следующего ряда.

–… и что не так с клубничным йогуртом?

– Алби ненавидит клубничный йогурт.

– Ладно, но, во-первых, мы не должны всегда покупать то, что Алби… Томас!

И второй раз, меньше чем за неделю, Томас и Минхо застыли в шоке при виде друг друга. 

Ньют и Тереза, заметив, как их друзья уставились друг на друга, так, словно мир вокруг перестал существовать, обменялись понимающими и раздраженными взглядами.

– Что ж, похоже, вы друг друга помните, но мне кажется, мы раньше не встречались. Я Ньют, – он протянул руку, и Томас отвел глаза от Минхо на секунду, чтобы пожать ее.

– Томас.

– Рад знакомству. А ты, наверное, Томасу…? – Ньют повернулся к Терезе.

– Друг. Тереза. Мы здесь только за продуктами и открыткой для моей _девушки_ , – объяснила она, пожимая руку Ньюту. Томас готов был поспорить, что увидел облегчение в глазах Минхо на это уточнение, но он всегда был склонен выдавать желаемое за действительное. 

– Очень приятно. 

А потом Ньют хлопнул Минхо по плечу.

– А это Минхо, – сказал он извиняющимся тоном. 

– О, я знаю, – кивнула Тереза, не обращая внимания на то, как Томас пытался прожечь взглядом дыру в ее голове. – Томас о нем рассказывал, – проговорила она, приподняв брови. 

– _Я убью тебя_ , – прошептал Томас, едва шевеля губами, но девушка улыбнулась еще сильнее. 

– Прости, что? – переспросил Ньют.

Томас глянул на него, моргнув. 

– Ничего. Это, эм…

– Извини за кофе, – выпалил Минхо. – И эм… за то, что оставил тебя такого, – он прочистил горло, – я имею в виду – облитого и грязного, и просто…. Извини. Снова.

– Нет, все в порядке! Точно в порядке. В смысле я принял душ, поэтому… – Томас бессильно замолк. Тереза фыркнула, а Ньют и Минхо странно посмотрели на него.

Томас готов был сквозь землю провалиться, но по какой-то причине начал говорить что-то еще:

– Я…

«Позови его на свидание», – сказал Томас себе, пока они все четверо стояли в тишине, ожидая, когда Томас закончит предложение.

«Это твой шанс. Позови его на свидании. Сделай это».

«Позови его на свидание!»

– …я думаю, нам уже пора, – вот что на самом деле сказал Томас. Его сердце ухнуло вниз, и он удивился, почему всегда сам все портит. 

– Уже? – переспросила Тереза, и Томас знал, что она пытается помочь, но было уже поздно что-то менять.

– Ага, – он схватил ее за руку и попятился из прохода. – Эм… пока, Ньют. Приятно было познакомиться, – он махнул рукой. – Пока, Минхо.

Ньют посмотрел на Минхо, который был немного сбит с толку, и несильно его толкнул. _Ну?_

Но Минхо только потерянно произнес: «Ага… пока», – когда Тереза и Томас скрылись за углом.

Оплатив покупки и выйдя из магазина, Томас не мог смотреть Терезе в глаза.

– Не смей ничего говорить, – пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– И не собиралась, – сочувствуя, ответила она, мягко похлопав его по плечу. – Но ты был абсолютно прав насчет его рук. 

– Заткнись.

– Ты бы видел его, черт возьми, его словно _контузило_.

И Ньют, и Алби заржали над своими тарелками с пастой. Они все трое обедали в новом итальянском ресторане всего в квартале от их квартиры, хотя, скорее, они не ели, а больше смаковали унизительные встречи Минхо с Томасом–из–кофейни.

А Минхо хандрил, наматывая свои спагетти на вилку снова и снова, даже не пытаясь их съесть.

– Этот город просто чертовски маленький, – все, что он сказал он в итоге.

– Нет, нет. Все не так. Это судьба! – заявил Алби, торжественно вращая вилкой.

Ньют утащил кусочек равиоли из тарелки Алби и закинул в рот. 

– Если бы это была судьба, Минхо уже прямо сейчас был бы с ним на свидании, а не третьим лишним – на нашем.

– Точно подмечено, – кивнул Алби, и они чокнулись стаканами.

Минхо закатил глаза.

– И как вы представляете это себе? «Эй, извини, что разлил латте на тебя, можно я как-нибудь тебе позвоню?»

– Ага, – усмехнулся Ньют. – Ты все же хочешь его номер.

Минхо провел рукой по волосам и нахмурил брови.

– Не уверен, что он дал бы мне его, даже если бы я спросил. Он смотрел на меня так, словно готов был убежать из магазина.

– И правда, – задумался Ньют. – Выглядел он немного напуганным.

– Ну, это потому что ты действительно пугающий, – смеясь, проговорил Алби.

Минхо положил подбородок на руки.

– Это все будеть иметь значение, только если я когда-нибудь его увижу. А это вряд ли случится. 

И, сказав это вслух, он почувствовал себя намного лучше, но потом ему снова стало плохо. Мысль о том, что он больше никогда не увидит Томаса, точно не принесла радости. Может быть, это и _была_ судьба – в том магазине вселенная подарила ему второй шанс, а он его упустил.

– Пойду проветрюсь, – внезапно сказал Минхо, кинув вилку на тарелку и поднявшись из-за стола. Ньют и Альби обменялись тревожными взглядами, но промолчали.

Снаружи небо из тускло-серого стало почти черным, и Минхо мог видеть облачки пара от своего дыхания. Похолодало сильнее, чем он думал, и Минхо потер предплечья, пытаясь немного согреться.

Он стоял и смотрел на звезды, на те немногие, которые все еще можно было разглядеть за огнями города.

– Судьба, ага, как же!

И тут кто-то врезался в него.

Но Минхо сложен как кирпичная стена, поэтому беднягу, влетевшего в него, просто отбросило назад силой удара. Минхо услышал звук рвущегося бумажного пакета и попадавших на тротуар продуктов. Восстановив равновесие, он наклонился помочь парню.

– Блин! О мой бог, извините, я… черт. 

И Минхо поднял взгляд, держа в руках хлеб и помятые фрукты, чтобы заметить широко открытые зеленые глаза на очень удивленном и знакомом лице. 

– Снова _ты_! – воскликнул он и тут же пожалел, увидев, как Томас покраснел и начал отчаянно собирать оставшиеся продукты.

Минхо выставил перед собой ладонь, чтобы остановить чужой побег. «Может быть, я и правда немного пугающий», – безнадежно подумал он.

– Нет, я имею в виду… Я просто удивился, встретив тебя снова и… не то чтобы я не хотел тебя встретить, конечно… То есть не таким странным образом, но... эм…

– Спасибо, – тихо проговорил Томас, забирая последнее яблоко из рук Минхо, и взглянул на него. Их разница в росте казалась совсем небольшой, но она была гораздо заметнее именно сейчас, когда они стояли так близко.

– Извини, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я тебя преследую или что-то вроде того, – проговорил Томас и посмотрел на свои руки, теперь полные продуктов. 

– Нет, совсем нет, – покачав головой, рассмеялся Минхо. – Я больше беспокоился, что ты подумаешь так обо мне, – занервничав, он провел рукой по волосам. – Итак, эм… Идешь домой? 

Томас улыбнулся. 

– Ага, я знаю, что вроде как поздно, но я увлекся и слишком долго выбирал нужное. Но на самом деле я живу в паре кварталов отсюда, так что идти назад совсем не страшно.

– О, то же самое! Мы живем вниз по Рид-стрит, мои соседи по комнате и я… ээ, они как раз внутри, ты уже встречался с одним из них…

– Ньют, – тут же произнес Томас. 

– Ага, и Алби, – кивнул Минхо.

– Который ненавидит клубничный йогурт? – спросил Томас и немного покраснел, смущаясь от того, что помнит столь незначительную деталь, ведь он много раз прокручивал в голове их последнюю встречу. 

Но Минхо только рассмеялся. Томасу понравился его смех, очень.

– Он самый.

– Наверное, весело жить с соседями. 

– Ты живешь один? – спросил Минхо и сразу понял, насколько это был личный вопрос. 

Однако ему ответили:

– Да. Но Чак, мой брат, приезжает в гости иногда, и я часто вижусь с Терезой. На самом деле это здорово, я не бужу никого, уходя бегать по утрам, и… – Томас запнулся. – Не думаю, что тебе была бы интересна моя жизнь. 

– Я был бы не против узнать, – сказал Минхо, и его щеки порозовели.

Он обратил внимание на кое-что еще, о чем рассказал Томас. 

– Ты бегаешь?

– О да! Я это обожаю. Хорошо бодрит и прочищает голову. 

– Словно бесплатная терапия. 

– Да, именно! – Томас слишком взволновался, понимая, что Минхо… похож на него.

– Видишь, ни один из моих друзей этого не понимает, они считают это просто фитнесом, или еще чем-то, но это как ... – он остановился, подбирая слово, и, пожав плечами, посмотрел на Минхо так, словно он должен был понять. И Минхо понял.

– Как способ мышления, – закончил за него Минхо, и Томас согласно кивнул.

– _Да_ , верно.

И посмотрел на Минхо так, будто нашел нечто хорошее, правильное. 

Он помотал головой и оглянулся на уличные фонари, стоящие вдоль дороги. 

– Это так странно, – произнес он наконец тихо.

Минхо наклонился ближе, и их плечи легко соприкоснулись. 

– Что?

– Просто... встретить тебя здесь, – Томас посмотрел на него. – Если честно, я думал, что уже никогда снова не увижу тебя, и я ... – он замолк с печалью в глазах.

– Я тоже. 

– Вселенная странно работает, да?

– Ага, – расплылся в улыбке Минхо. – Видно, это судьба.

Томас усмехнулся, но не смог не согласиться с этим.

Поэтому он набрался храбрости и спросил:

– Эй, может, я дам тебе мой номер?

Глаза Минхо округлились. 

– Конечно. 

Он хотел достать телефон, чтобы Томас ввел номер, но оба осознали, что тот просто не сможет взять что-либо еще сейчас в руки. 

– Мм... Я спрошу в ресторане пакет. 

– Было б здорово, – вздохнул Томас. – Спасибо.

– Не за что.

– Нет, правда. Спасибо. За все, – проговорил он, показав на продукты, которые Минхо помог ему собрать, – и за то, что заговорил со мной, хотя в последний раз, когда мы виделись, я вел себя как мудак... 

– Эй, нет, ты не был… 

– …и за то, что разлил кофе на меня. За это тоже. Спасибо, – когда Минхо взглянул на него, Томас добавил: – Я не знаю, если... если _это_ будет чем-то большим. А если не будет, ну, это будет отстойно, если честно, – он пожал плечами.

Минхо улыбнулся. 

– Согласен.

Потом он зашел в ресторан, и Томас проводил его взглядом.

Но тут его телефон зазвонил.

– Ты что делаешь? – спросил Ньют, когда Минхо, пройдя мимо их столика, попросил у официанта бумажный пакет.

– Ничего. Кое-что. Не волнуйся. 

Алби попытался спросить его снова на обратном пути.

– Что?

– Он снаружи! – крикнул Минхо, его лицо светилось так, словно уже наступило Рождество. А Ньют и Алби смотрели, открыв рты, пока дверь за ним не закрылась.

Вот только Томас ушел.

Томас ушел, и осталось лишь яблоко на том месте, где он стоял, словно хрустальная туфелька Золушки. За исключением того, что он не может ходить по городу и разыскивать парня, который уронил яблоко.

И Минхо гадал, был ли он похищен, или стал невидимым, или есть хоть какое-нибудь другое объяснение кроме: «Он убежал, потому что ты жуткий и наводишь ужас», но подозревал, что именно так оно и было.

Но он все еще стоял на холоде несколько минут с бессмысленной и глупой надеждой, что Томас вернется.

После, он снова зашел в ресторан, сел за стол и смял в ком бумажный пакет.

Алби взглянул на него:

– Эй, что случилось с парнем мечты?

Но Минхо смотрел пустым взглядом, и Ньют помахал рукой перед его лицом.

– Все в порядке? Минхо? Ты немного бледный.

Минхо моргнул.

– Ага. Все отлично. Мне осталось только напоследок попасть под машину.

Ньют приподнял бровь, Алби вздохнул.

– Чек, пожалуйста.

– И ты просто ушел?

– Ох, Томас, как _низко_. 

– _Вы хоть дадите мне объяснить?_

Три дня спустя он сидел на кухне у Бренды и Терезы. И не поднимал головы от стола уже где-то полчаса, потому что не мог выносить их взглядов.

– Ладно, что случилось потом? – спросила Тереза.

Томас вздохнул:

– Мне позвонил Чак, так что я ответил, естественно, – он лишь опустил ту часть истории о том, как отчаянно пытался удержать все продукты одной рукой, уронил их и взял трубку только на шестом гудке.

– Впутываешь своего невинного брата? Прекращай использовать его, и мы забудем, какой ты придурок, – проговорила Бренда, и Тереза слегка ударила ее по руке.

– Что он сказал?

– Мои родители только что высадили его на ночь глядя у подъезда, потому что сами спешили на тупую вечеринку, о которой, видимо, сказали мне где-то месяц назад, а я просто забыл, как кретин…

– Короче, – прервала Бренда.

– … поэтому он ждал перед моим домом, совсем один, ночью…

– И ты ушел, чтобы впустить его, – закончила за него Тереза.

– Верно.

– А ты не мог подождать Минхо секунд хоть тридцать? – укорила его Бренда, хотя в голосе слышалось немного огорчения. 

И Томас застонал, дернув себя за волосы.

– Я не знаю! Не знаю, почему не сделал этого, не знаю, смог ли бы подождать, я просто знаю, что ушел. Я беспокоился о Чаке и переживал, что если, понимаете, прошло бы больше тридцати секунд? Что если бы он не вернулся, совсем? И я бы просто ждал снаружи вечность, и ... – он остановился, четко осознавая, что все было не из-за Чака, и разозлился на свои сомнения, на свои страхи, на собственную глупость.

– Ох, Томас, – вздохнула Тереза, приложив руку ко лбу. – Ты идиот. 

– Знаю, – пробормотал Томас, снова прижимаясь лицом к столу. – Это, наверное, последний раз, когда я его видел, – он повернул голову, улегшись щекой на твердую поверхность. – Я был так близко.

Девушки взглянули друг на друга, потом на печального болвана, и Бренда подсказала очевидный выход:

– Значит, найди его.

Томас наконец посмотрел на нее, прищурив глаза.

– _Найти_ его? Как мне _найти_ его? Я даже не знаю его фамилии.

Тереза пожала плечами.

– Ну, ты знаешь, где он живет, в какой магазин ходит, какой ресторан предпочитает. И знаешь, где он покупает кофе.

– Он туда не вернется, Тереза.

– Ты не знаешь наверняка.

– Он, скорей всего, _ненавидит_ меня. Я кинул его, помните? Поговорил с ним и предложил свой номер, а потом ушел. Я подонок, так ведь? 

– Ох, прекращай вести себя, словно знаешь, о чем он думает, – упрекнула его Бренда. – Ты просто морочишь себе голову, – ее выражение лица смягчилось, и она продолжила: – Ты ему _нравишься_ , Томас. Я никогда не встречала его, но даже я знаю, что ты ему _нравишься_. Так что говорю тебе, – положив руку на его плечо, она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, – найди его.

Томас взглянул на Терезу. Она кивнула. 

Томас взял куртку.

– И что дальше? Собираешься киснуть целый день?

Ньют посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Минхо большую часть дня пролежал на диване, уставившись в телевизор. И даже не потрудился включить его.

– Отвали.

– Знаешь, думаю найти этого Томаса самому, – поделился с ним Ньют, – и вправить ему мозги. 

Вытащив подушку из-под головы и положив на лицо, Минхо проорал в нее:

– Это был он, Ньют. Это был мой последний шанс. Вселенная _не так уж_ и хороша.

– Хватит зацикливаться на чертовой вселенной, – вздохнул Ньют и оставил Минхо в его попытках задушить себя.

Но Ньют все правильно сказал.

Минхо схватил ключи.

Минхо было все еще плевать на кофе. Он зашел в кофейню только за одним, особо не надеясь, что встретит его здесь.

Томас не знал, почему он пришел. Он видел все тех же завсегдатаев за их столиками, того же баристу за прилавком, тот же ужасный интерьер, но не было и намека на парня с темными глазами и безупречными волосами.

Они оба осмотрели кофейню еще раз, прежде чем уйти, но, сделав всего несколько шагов к двери, они врезались в кого-то на выходе. 

Томас выдохнул: _«Минхо»_ , – и неожиданно Минхо схватил руки Томаса, притянул его ближе к себе и поцеловал.

Томас ахнул, и Минхо отстранился, широко распахивая глаза, однако Томас первым произнес:

– Прости. 

Он выглядел таким умиротворенным, а губы у него стали такими красными, что Минхо еле смог успокоить свое сердцебиение. 

– У нас уже становится традицией извиняться в этой кофейне?

Томас улыбнулся идее некой _традиции_ между ними двумя. 

– Может быть.

Потом прочистил горло и тихо признался:

– Знаешь, на самом деле я и не думал, что ты когда-нибудь вернешься сюда после... 

Минхо пожал плечами. 

– Ага, что ж, буду честен… Я вроде как искал тебя.

– Знаешь, это забавно. Я вроде как искал тебя тоже.

За много световых лет отсюда группа звезд идеально выстроилась в одну линию.

Они сидели за одним из столиков кофейни почти час, прежде чем заметили, как бариста прожигает их взглядом.

Хотя Минхо все еще чертовски ненавидел это место, он подумал, что теперь оно стало для него _особенным_.

Поэтому он спросил:

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

– И в этот раз для разнообразия кофе опрокинуть на тебя? 

Минхо рассмеялся.

– Ты этого никогда не забудешь, так ведь?

Томас подмигнул ему и взял за руку.

– Нет. Никогда.


End file.
